


Todas As Promessas Que Não Cumprimos

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Pregnancy, Relationship Study, Romance, Secret Relationship, Time Skips
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Levi era perito em fazer promessas que não conseguia cumprir, mas quem sabe um dia ele poderia cumprir algo que nunca prometeu.
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Todas As Promessas Que Não Cumprimos

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

Quando a vi pela primeira vez, em seu treinamento de novata, e senti a conhecida fagulha da atração — mesmo alguém rígido como eu tem seus momentos de fraqueza, ainda mais por um punhado de cabelos caramelos e um par de olhos verdes — prometi a mim mesmo que nunca mais perderia meu tempo observando-a.

Você deveria ter uns 17, eu tinha 22 e ainda não havia me entregado completamente à divisão, ao Erwin, minha primeira promessa não cumprida. 

A segunda foi você, Petra.

Por diversos momentos peguei-me admirando-a e pouco tinha a ver com a sua beleza, você era habilidosa, excepcional. Eu estava lá quando você decidiu unir-se à Tropa de Exploração, de uma forma ou de outra eu sempre soube que aquele dia chegaria, seu talento seria desperdiçado nas outras divisões.

Durante os três anos que se seguiram você lutou bravamente, usávamos o mesmo emblema, mas estávamos sempre em grupos diferentes, eu prometi a mim mesmo que as coisas deveriam continuar assim. Entretanto, quando fui promovido a cabo e pude escolher minha própria equipe, quebrei minha terceira promessa. 

Eu a escolhi e, mais uma vez, nada teve a ver com sua beleza e sim com o modo como suas mãos delicadas faziam um estrago usando nossas armas. Talvez também, de maneira inconsciente, eu sabia que poderia protegê-la se a mantivesse em minha equipe.

Como eu poderia saber que suas mãos eram delicadas? _Ainda_ não havia sentido-as contra a minha pele.

Depois de mais três anos trabalhando juntos, eu havia desistido de negar que nutria fortes sentimentos por você, mas havia prometido que jamais deixaria isso sair dos meus lábios através de palavras descabidas que nem mesmo eu compreendia, isso só prejudicaria a nós dois — _poderia nos matar._

E numa tarde chuvosa, para além dos muros, você quase morreu. Um centímetro a menos, um segundo a mais e minha chegada seria tardia, eu jamais me perdoaria.

_Como não me perdoo agora._

Eu prometi que sempre a protegeria.

Eu prometi que nunca teríamos um relacionamento mais do que profissional.

Mas naquele dia da sua quase morte, quando voltamos à nossa base e você desceu até o meu quarto no meio da noite para se desculpar — como se a culpa não fosse inteiramente minha —, ficou difícil suportar.

Você chegou muito perto.

Eu cometi o erro de limpar suas lágrimas.

Você cometeu o erro de segurar meus pulsos enquanto meus dedos deslizavam pelo seu rosto molhado.

Nós dois cometemos o erro de compartilhar o mesmo hálito, de encaixar nossos lábios, de deixar que nossos corpos se separassem da racionalidade que os havia impedido de unirem-se por seis anos.

Prometemos, cada um em seu silêncio, que só seria aquela noite.

Só naquela noite eu sentiria seu corpo debaixo do meu, só naquela noite faríamos amor sob os lençóis que eu trocava três vezes por semana, só naquela noite. Mas quando acabou e eu olhei dentro dos seus olhos semicerrados, eu soube que teríamos muitas _só naquelas noites._

Minha cabeça caiu sobre seu ombro e foi minha vez de chorar — ainda criança prometi que não cairia aos prantos outra vez, entretanto como me segurar diante da constatação de que eu a amava, incondicionalmente, mais do que a mim mesmo, do que minha própria vida…

Nós quebramos promessas atrás de promessas, mas fui eu quem pecou mais, quem descumpriu as regras, o responsável por toda a desgraça que viria a acontecer.

_A história com Isabel e Furlan iria se repetir com você, Petra, e com a criança que você carregava no ventre._

Depois de tantas _só aquelas noites_ o que esperávamos, não é mesmo?

Você relutou em me contar, mas eu sabia antes de você abrir a boca para dizer, passei muito tempo conhecendo as curvas do seu corpo para descobrir logo de cara o que havia de diferente nele.

_O fruto das promessas que não cumprimos._

Naquele dia concordamos que você deixaria de se arriscar com os titãs por um tempo, mas logo em seguida recebemos a missão de escoltar Eren e, ainda que você tenha me prometido — com certeza de dedos cruzados — não participar daquilo, você apareceu mesmo assim e eu tive de engolir toda a minha revolta, pois nosso relacionamento continuava sendo um segredo para os outros.

E no meio daquela floresta abandonada pela luz do sol eu olhei para trás antes de me separar de você e do restante do grupo, eu olhei dentro dos seus olhos muito abertos e eles me prometeram que _vocês dois_ ficariam bem.

Eu nunca deveria ter acreditado naquilo, agora não me importo se pareceria egocêntrico demais, pretensioso demais, mas quem disse que o que eu penso agora importa de algo?

Você prometeu que ficaria bem, que sabia se cuidar sozinha.

Eu prometi que a protegeria.

Não consigo nem descrever como foi voltar e ter de passar reto, ter de ignorar seu cadáver sangrando contra aquele tronco de árvore. Esses minutos da minha vida em que eu sequer senti meu coração bater, nesses minutos eu estive morto, era só um corpo vagando pelas árvores, tentando salvar a _porra_ de um adolescente!

Eu permaneci morto enquanto a carregava para a carroceria de mortos, onde você ficaria empilhada junto com os outros que perderam a vida.

Eu permaneci morto enquanto seu pai falava comigo, enquanto ele perguntava de você e dizia que a filha ainda era muito jovem…

E, mais tarde, quando finalmente encontrei-me sozinho em meus aposentos, eu nunca me senti tão vivo — a dor excruciante, os gritos reprimidos em minha garganta, todos as sensações infernais que só um ser humano vivente poderia sentir.

Eu me sentia vivo, mas nem de longe estava feliz, nunca estaria, minha felicidade foi pisoteada naquela floresta, estava morta e cremada, agora eram só cinzas. 

Cinzas como a visão que eu passara a ter do mundo que já não me era muito agradável antes de conhecê-la.

Mas meus sonhos ás vezes tem cor de caramelo — campinas esvoaçantes, uma árvore, você sentada na sombra, em cima de uma toalha de piquenique, brincando com um bebê.

Eu observo de longe, não posso prometer que chegarei mais perto, não posso prometer mais nada, _mas um outro dia, quem sabe..._


End file.
